Untitled
by Cain Len Kiryu
Summary: Serie de drabbles con base en escenas de la película y las series de televisión. Respuesta al reto #8 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ¿Acaso ven que más personajes de los libros aparezcan en la serie? ¿No verdad? Así que obvio HTTYD no es mío.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta #1 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

 **Requisitos:** Momento Toothcup + objeto + lugar.

Siendo sincero, me habría gustado escribir algo más largo, pero como estoy haciéndole desde un celular y sigo de vago por la carretera pues es muy difícil escribir mucho más. De todos modos, espero sea de su agrado, ya que lo escribí en un momento de reflexión (de esos que te dan después de que sobrevives al envenenamiento por la comida que venden en las autopistas).

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Manos amables**

* * *

A Toothless le gustaban las manos de Hiccup. Eran del tamaño correcto, suaves a pesar de su trabajo como herrero y las manejaba tan cuidadosamente como le era posible.

Las manos de Hiccup servían tanto como para levantar un tarro lleno de hidromiel como para someter dulcemente a un enorme dragón a punta de deliciosas caricias. Toothless se proclamaba seguido que Hiccup podría acariciar a otros, pero eran sus escamas las que prefería por sobre todas. Era fantástico (y orgásmico) cuando Hiccup conjuntaba sus prestas manos con un cepillo de cerdas gruesas y suaves para cepillarle. Eran esos momentos en los que Toothless podría dejarle hacer con él lo que quisiera sin oponerse.

Eso le asustaba un poco.

A veces le sorprendía la facilidad con la que se sometía a los deseos de Hiccup. Si bien tampoco renunciaba a los suyos se daba cuenta que siempre giraban en torno al jinete. Incluso llegaba a pensar que el único atado era él.

Eran en esos momentos de reflexión que pensaba que las manos de Hiccup ya no era amables y libertadoras, sino que se convertían en un arma para esclavizar y manipular.

Y eso sí le asustaba demasiado.

No sabía hasta qué punto podría caer ante él o si ya había caído desde que le permitió tocarlo.

"Hey, Tooth, ¿estás bien? Te noto ausente", comentó Hiccup al notarle la mirada perdida. Estaban en los establos de su base en la nueva isla completando su rutina de higiene.

Toothless negó y fingió recuperar su habitual expresión desenfadada.

"Ya, ya, dragón loco, no me babees antes de tiempo o no te cepillaré nada".

Eran esos comentarios los que le dejaba las cosas claras a Toothless.

Podía ser un Night Fury. Un dragón temible y habilidoso. Podía ser todo, pero quedaba reducido a nada al toque de las manos de Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Respuesta #2 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

 **Requisitos:** Momento Eretfly + objeto + lugar.

¡Quería escribir porno eretfly! Pero no salió.

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 **Hachas asesinas**

* * *

Hiccup era un científico. Por naturaleza, un científico es curioso y analítico. La observación es uno de los mejores métodos de captura de información. Quizás uno atenido a variables extrañas como la interpretación del observador, que siempre puede equivocarse de lo que observa. Así que en cuanto Hiccup _lo_ vio se formó una rápida hipótesis y armó un pequeño experimento.

La metodología fue simple y sólo necesitaba usar su propia espada de fuego.

Así que al arribar sobre el barco de Eret, lo primero que hizo después de declarar que venían en pro de rendición fue entregar su arma principal y esperar a que los eventos se dieran. Él ya había aislado las variables y ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

No se equivocó.

Tan pronto como escuchó el estallido sonrió. Su sonrisa ensanchándose al ver a Eret arrojar la espada de fuego de un lado a otro y a Stormfly trayéndosela como si jugara. El brillo suspicaz en los ojos de Haddock reveló que quizás no habría necesidad de proponer que Eret montara en Toothless para convencerlo. Sólo bastaba ver la cara estupefacta que tenía en esos momentos, tan anonadado por la actitud juguetona de Stormfly.

Oh, si Astrid se diera cuenta de esto… Hiccup estaba seguro que lloverían hachas y maldiciones a alguien, y se alegraba que por primera vez no fuera sólo a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** Respuesta #3 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

 **Requisitos:** Momento Eretstrid + objeto + lugar.

Mmm, no tengo mucho que explicar. De hecho, cuando vi la película sí pensé que Astrid le había hecho _eso_ a Eret.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Malos entendidos.**

* * *

Hiccup no había estado seguro de lo que vio. Pudo ser una ilusión o que quizás volar le daba un mal ángulo para ver. Como fuera, no supo encontrar una explicación lógica al ver la sonrisa nerviosa de Astrid y la cara de Eret de "joder, nos ha pillado".

Y es que creyó que Astrid había estado agarrando el trasero de Eret cuando montaban a Stormfly. Casi como si Hofferson no hubiera tenido una silla de la cual aferrarse y tuviera que hacer el gran sacrificio de agarrar las posaderas de un extraño para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando una lanza le pasó rozando, Hiccup tuvo que despedirse de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la lucha.

Ya luego tendría tiempo para averiguar lo que había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración:** Respuesta #4 al Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

 **Requisitos:** Momento Toothcup + objeto + lugar.

Me estoy dando cuenta que lo que escribo últimamente es muy abstracto… de todos modos sé que no voy a ganar :'v

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Libertad**

* * *

Había sido un duro día para Hiccup. Empezó con el rutinario entrenamiento en la academia, seguido por varios encargos de parte de Stoick que tuvo que cumplir a la de ya sino quería que a su padre le diera una embolia de lo estresado que se veía, luego siguió con horas de vuelo aburridísimas (a opinión de Snotlout y los gemelos) para reubicar a varios dragones y por último un encuentro casual (entiéndase que nada es casual si está volando en cierta zona en la que no debes volar) con un barco de traficantes de dragones.

Nada extraño en la diaria rutina de Hiccup y Toothless.

La misa rutina que habían estado cumpliendo los últimos cinco años.

A veces, Hiccup resentía eso. Deseaba dejar de lado sus deberes como hijo del jefe y enfrascarse en una aventura solitaria, obviamente con Toothless de compañía. Se imaginaba volando juntos más allá del archipiélago, descubriendo el mundo totalmente.

La única libertad que recibía era la de saberse sobre Toothless, saber que su dragón lo acercaba más al cielo y lo alejaba más de Berk.

No era un gran consuelo, a decir verdad.

Pero Hiccup no se quejaba, no abiertamente. Sabía que su pequeño consuelo un día se acabaría cuando lo nombraran jefe.

Cuando ni siquiera las alas de Toothless le servirían para huir de su nuevo encierro.


End file.
